Tabatha
by ClaRiTa
Summary: bueno... lo volvi a subir... dp de siglos.. U es una histo ke pasa antes del 5º... o algo asi... es basicamente Harry y DraKi enamorados de la misma persona.. de la misma TabaTha.. un personaje mui "atormentado" y singular... creado por mi!


HoLiSh! mm... como stan?? estem... ya se ke hace como un año ke esta esto y sta abandonado... pero igual lo kise editar y re-empezar... voi a poner nuevos chapties y esop... asi ke bueh... besis, byesh!

* * *

El señor Hilbourne se inclinó sobre Tabatha y le susurró al oído palabras que, lejos de darle ánimos y aliento en su primer día en Hogwarts, hicieron que le recorriera por la espalda un horrible escalofrío. Tabatha asintió con la cabeza y, dándose media vuelta, emprendió su camino hacia el vagón rojo, en ese momento inmóvil y sin producir sonido alguno.

Consultó su reloj para darse cuenta que todavía faltaba una hora y media para que llegaran los demás estudiantes. Sin embargo, las puertas del tren estaban ya abiertas y es por eso, que empujando su carrito se metió en el primer compartimiento que vio, ya que todos se encontraban vacíos. Se sentó sobre uno de los asientos. La tela que los cubría era áspera, no era como los sillones de su casa, la "Mansión Hilbourne", perteneciente a su familia durante siglos, los cuáles eran suaves y tersos, hechos de una tela que seguramente, sería una de las más finas del mundo. De todos modos, se sentía más a gusto en el compartimiento, odiaba la Mansión Hilbourne, quizá por todo lo que había sufrido allí.

Miró por la ventanilla el desierto andén pensando en las palabras de su padre, que claramente le hacían ver la realidad. Nunca podría ser libre. Desde que nació estaba destinada a la esclavitud, a la servidumbre, y todo eso por una pequeña y estúpida marca que llevaba en el antebrazo, obra de sus padres y de la persona a la cuál debía llamar Su Señor. "No olvides para que estás aquí, recuerda que deberás llevar a cabo al pie de la letra cada cosa que te diga Nuestro Señor, sino deseas que tus 15 añitos de vida terminen de una forma trágica y violenta. Los demás miembros ya están enterados de tu incorporación, ellos serán los que te buscarán y guiarán, ¿me escuchaste?". Eso era todo, nada de 'suerte', 'ten cuidado' o 'hasta pronto', ni un saludo, un beso y ni hablar de un tierno abrazo de padre a hija. Pero esto no la sorprendía, ésta clase de frialdad era de lo más normal entre los mortífagos, y eso era lo que toda su familia era y siempre fue. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la falta de amor y cariño ya que había crecido rodeada de todo ese ambiente y, aunque no lo quería admitir, le seguía doliendo ver familias unidas besándose y abrazándose.

* * *

Tabatha se despertó a la medianoche con un sueño horrible, sentía los gritos de un ser querido en alguna parte del planeta, aunque el silencio reinaba en su casa. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de su casa, abrazada al conejo Snugly que su hermana Cathy, de 16 años, le había regalado. Nunca iba a ningún lado sin él ya que lo adoraba, al igual que a su hermana mayor. Ella era diferente, se comportaba distinto a los demás, a toda su familia y amigos de la familia, era la única que siempre andaba sonriendo y haciéndole cariños, era tan buena persona, tan pura...  
Se dirigió a su cuarto pero encontró la cama vacía, y, a pesar de lo mucho que le asustaba la oscuridad, abrazó más a Snugly y comenzó a buscarla por toda su casa. Vio su bata tirada al pie de las escaleras del quinto piso y subió a ver. Las luces de una de las habitaciones estaban encendidas, aunque la luz estaba un poco opacada. Tabby empujó un poco silenciosamente la puerta, para entrever o que sucedía y vio a su querida hermana llorando, y temblando, despojada de la mayoría de sus ropas en un rincón apartado.  
En la cama y riéndose cruelmente se encontraba un hombre corpulento y de cabello oscuro. Se levantó y se dirigió a ella con paso lento y seguro.  
  
Podría haber sido por las buenas, ¿sabes? Pero tuve que recurrir a la magia. Aunque, la verdad que oír tus gritos, llantos y gemidos fue de lo mas emocionante- le lanzo una cruel mirada de desprecio- Es una lástima, sinceramente, porque eres preciosa ¡Qué desperdicio! Pero, ya sabes, cumplo con órdenes superiores, Eres totalmente inútil y deshonras a los mortífagos. Hasta te caen bien los sangre sucia, ¿verdad? asqueroso. Bueno, ya sabes lo que viene...- Cathy cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más en un rincón-..... Adiós.  
  
El hombre levantó la varita, y, tras pronunciar ciertas palabras, el cuerpo inerte de Cathy cayó al suelo, de espaldas. Tenía una mirada llena de dolor y sufrimiento, esa mirada que Tabatha nunca olvidaría. Ese momento en el que jamás se perdonaría no haber intervenido, gritado o haber tratado de ayudar a su hermana. Sin embargo, desde ése día empezó a acumular ese fuerte y gran odio hacia Voldemort y a los suyos, y se fue extendiendo hasta no dejar ni una sola gota de amor en su corazón. A los cuatro años de edad ya se odiaba a sí misma de una manera intensa y eso la volvió más fría que nadie. Además comprendió la crueldad a la que llegaban los actos de los mortífagos, y que debía obedecerlos si no quería perder su vida ella también. Fue todo esto lo que la convirtió en la mejor. En cuanto a sus padres, los aborreció y lo seguiría haciendo hasta la muerte, por haber permitido tal atrocidad. Y aprendió que la bondad y el amor no llevaban a nada, total, si la única persona que quiso en toda su vida fue asesinada. ¿De que servía el amor?

* * *

Un brusco ruido la sacó de uno de sus más profundos recuerdos, alguien había abierto la puerta de su compartimiento. Era un chico de su edad, pero de unas 5 veces su tamaño, con largos brazos de gorila y un patético corte de pelo que parecía hecho con una taza. Al verla, sonrió estúpidamente y murmurando 'hola' se alejó enseguida. Al cabo de unos segundos, escuchó dos voces detrás de su puerta, en el pasillo. -¿Estás seguro, Crabbe? ¿De verás era ella?- dijo una voz fría que trataba de esconder emoción.  
  
-¡Claro que si! Idéntica. ¡Igual que la de la foto que nos mostraron!- exclamó el de la voz estúpida y el peinado ridículo.  
  
Tocaron su puerta, 'por lo menos éste es un poco más educado' pensó Tabatha contestando 'adelante'. Un chico de pelo rubio platinado, muy pálido y con ojos grises y fríos se asomó sonriendo.  
  
-Soy Malfoy- se presentó- Draco Malfoy. Supongo que conoces a mi padre, ¿verdad?- Dijo irguiéndose orgulloso.  
  
-No. – respondió simplemente Tabatha, mirando por la ventana. Por más que tratara, no lo iba a poder evitar, así que se resignó diciendo- mmm... Espera.... Lucius Malfoy, verdad? Si, si lo tengo... lamento decirte que lo considero un perfecto idiota.  
  
No estaba segura de si Draco había escuchado lo último o no, pues se quedó callado y parecía estar muy ocupado mirando a Tabatha de arriba abajo con una clase de estupor. Y, en realidad no era para menos, ya que Tabatha Hilbourne era realmente una belleza, toda una diosa. Tenía los ojos más hermosos del mundo, celestes azulados con bordes grisáceos, aunque eran portadores de una mirada de lo más fría, seria e inexpresiva, bajo su, al igual que Draco, pálida piel. Su pelo era más negro que la misma oscuridad, y, lacio, largo por la mitad de la espalda y suelto le quedaba divino. Y en cuanto a su cuerpo, ni hablar, tenía figura de modelo, pero mejor.  
  
-¿Así que ellos son...?- Tabatha, despertando a Draco de su especie de trance, señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
-Ahh, ellos...- Draco la miró a los ojos y esbozó su mejor sonrisa, ridícula, en la opinión de Tabatha.- son Crabbe y Goyle, no te preocupes, puedes confiar en ellos.  
  
-Yo no confío en nadie- sentenció la muchacha fríamente.  
  
-Claro que no. No va con tu carácter. ¿Sabes? He oído hablar mucho de ti, te felicito, te consideran la mejor entre los jóvenes, llevas el record de misiones cumplidas, y de las difíciles, ¿verdad?- Sin darse cuenta a Tabatha le agarró un escalofrío, de las difíciles era asesinatos sin ser descubierta- Me parece estupendo.- La miró embobado Draco.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Y tú nunca has tenido una de esas, ¿no es cierto? Es más, nunca has tenido una sola misión, ni siquiera de las más fáciles. Parece que no confían mucho en ti, ¿verdad?- lo dijo con una semisonrisa, mirándolo burlonamente y disfrutando el sonrojo de vergüenza de Draco.  
  
-Bueno, no todavía, a decir verdad- lo dijo mirando al piso distraídamente- pero ya me va a tocar, y entonces seré el mejor.  
  
-Uh, ¿serás mi competencia? Jaja, lo que tú digas, ahora váyanse que me aburren.- No quería pasarse el resto del día (que ya había empezado mal para ella) con esos tres inadaptados sociales, también esclavos, pero de un rango muy inferior al de ella. Ya pronto Voldemort los utilizaría también.  
  
Tabatha apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y poco a poco la venció el sueño. 


End file.
